The Journal of Justice: Jahrgang 1, Ausgabe 03
Kalamanda wird zum Wallfahrtsort für Abenteurer ;Dorf wird von den Mächtigen der Welt wegen des Zugangs zu Ressourcen umworben :Bob Nashahago berichtet aus Kalamanda thumb|312px|Als sich in Valoran Berichte über Mineralienfunde verbreiten, schwillt die Bevölkerung Kalamandas an.Ein Monat ist vergangen seit die ersten Berichte aus dem Dorf Kalamanda über Funde gewaltiger Lagerstätten an Mineralien und Magie um die Welt gingen. Die Auswirkungen dieser Bekanntmachung haben das einst so ruhige Dorf in ein betriebsames Zentrum für Abenteurer und Geschäftsleute gemacht. Abenteurer aus ganz Valoran sind über das Dorf geradezu hergefallen in der Hoffnung, einen Teil der unsagbaren Reichtümer für sich beanspruchen zu können. Gleichzeitig haben auch die Stadtstaaten von Valoran Delegationen nach Kalamandra geschickt, die sich mit dem Bürgermeister Anson Ridley treffen sollen. Sie hoffen, sich lukrative Abbauverträge sichern zu können. Selbst die Liga machte in dem Dorf auf sich aufmerksam und wird bald damit beginnen, Untersuchungen zu den beiden Nexus, die neben den umfangreichen Ressourcenvorkommen entdeckt wurden, anzustellen. Die provisorischen Unterkünfte, die Kalamanda gleich nach der Bekanntmachung letzten Monat errichtet hatte, sind bereits an die Grenzen ihrer Kapazität gestoßen. Arbeiter sind nunmehr dabei, weitere Lager aufzubauen, um den Zustrom der Leute, die noch immer auf dem Weg in das Dorf sind, in den Griff zu bekommen. Der Anstieg der Einwohnerzahl Kalamandas brachte nur einen leichten Anstieg der Kriminalität und anderer öffentlicher Störungen mit sich. Der kaufmännische Unternehmergeist erlebt in Kalamanda einen großen Aufschwung, da Abenteurer- und Schürfausrüstung heiß begehrt sind. Trotz all des Chaos' ist die Stimmung unter der Belegschaft durchaus positiv. Dazu trägt auch die Meldung bei, zwei kleinere Ressourcenlager verzauberbaren Goldes wären bereits freigelegt worden, Vorkommen, die die Träume zweier glücklicher Goldgräber übertreffen – selbst nachdem Kalamandas Anteil abgezogen wurde. Zwei weitere stabilisierende Faktoren für Kalamanda sind das Eintreffen der Delegationen der Stadtstaaten, die sich mit Bürgermeister Ridley treffen und die Ankunft des Nexus-Forscherteams der Liga der Legenden. Von den anwesenden Stadtstaaten haben Demacia und Noxus die größten Delegationen. Repräsentanten aus Piltover, Zhaun und Ionia sind ebenfalls in dem Dorf, doch fallen diese Gruppen kleiner aus. Keine der Gesandtschaften hat bis jetzt einen Vertrag abgeschlossen, doch bereits nächste Woche sollte mit einer der anwesenden Regierungen eine Vereinbarung getroffen worden sein. Die Spannungen zwischen den Lagern von Demacia und Noxus sind angesichts der neuerlichen Anschuldigungen von Seiten Demacias, Noxus wäre für den Piratenangriff auf die DSS Excursion im letzten Monat verantwortlich, deutlich spürbar. Allerdings wurden keine Zusammenstöße zwischen den beiden Stadtstaaten in Kalamanda gemeldet. Die kürzliche Ankunft der Liga läutet den Beginn der Untersuchungen um die beiden magischen Nexus, die zusammen mit den wertvollen Mineralienvorkommen entdeckt wurden, ein. In drei Tagen sollen Gelehrte sowohl aus Kalamanda als auch aus der Liga die großen Nexus begutachten. Das Unterfangen leitet kein Geringerer als Meisterbeschwörer Randall Portero, leitender Sachverständiger in Sachen Richtfelder für die Liga. „Wir sind an diesen Nexus sehr interessiert, da sie durchaus für ein deutliches Ansteigen der Menge an Magie, die Runeterra auf natürliche Weise regeneriert, darstellen könnten.“ Portero fuhr fort: „Dies könnte ein weiterer Beweis dafür sein, dass das gesamte Konzept der Kampfarena für alle von großem Vorteil ist!“ „Für Kalamanda sind das gute Zeiten” sagte Ridley angesichts des großen Wachstums des Dorfes seit der Bekanntmachung. „Aber wir müssen aufpassen, dass die öffentliche Sicherheit und die Abwasser- und Abfallentsorgung gewährleistet ist. Ein sauberes Kalamanda wird auch ein sicheres Kalamanda sein.“ Auf Nachfrage zu Einzelheiten über den Fortschritt der Verhandlungen zwischen Kalamanda und den Delegationen der Stadtstaaten blieb Ridley eher vage. „Wir machen große Fortschritte mit den Besuchern der großen Stadtstaaten Valorans bei den Verhandlungen über Grabungsrechte. Wir gehen vorsichtig vor, aber wir kommen voran.“ Ridley brachte etwas Licht in die Spekulationen um eine immer wiederkehrende Frage bezüglich der Verträge: die Frage nach exklusiven Förderrechten. „Während wir die Idee der Exklusivität für einen Stadtstaat durchaus in Betracht ziehen, würden wir dies nur dann umsetzen, wenn die Bedingungen Kalamanda auf eine Art und Weise besser stellten, wie es eine gemeinsame Ausbeutung niemals könnte. Solch eine Entscheidung werden wir nicht leichtfertig oder übereilt treffen.“ Ein Konklave der Barbaren trifft in Freljord ein ;Tryndamere erweist dem vormaligen Eisderwisch die letzte Ehre :Quinton Groat berichtet aus Rakelstake, Freljord Die anständigen Bewohner Freljords standen diese Woche unter Schock, als Hunderte Barbaren – inklusive Tryndamere, dem König der Barbaren – eintrafen, um der letzten Prinzessin Mauvole vom Stamm der Eisderwische Respekt zu zollen. Prinzessin Lissandra, ihre Nachfolgerin, schien von dem Ereignis nicht überrascht, was Gerüchten Nahrung gibt, dies könnte Teil der Diskussionen bei ihrem neuerlichen Gipfeltreffen mit Prinzessin Ashe, der Frostbogenschützin und Tryndameres Kameradin in der Liga, gewesen sein. Ashe war bei der Prozession der Barbaren zugegen und traf sich anschließend mit Tryndamere und Lissandra zu einem privaten Abendessen. Die Barbaren benahmen sich – für sie untypisch – sehr anständig in Rakelstake, boten den hiesigen Betrieben ihre Hilfe an und teilten, was von ihrer täglichen Jagd übrig war. Vor weniger als einem Monat schwor Lissandra Ashe den Lehnseid und stiftete damit Zwietracht bei der dritten Stammesanführerin Prinzessin Sejuani, der Winterkralle. Sejuani zog sich kurz nach der Bekanntmachung in die Isolation zurück und nährte damit Spekulationen, sie würde mit Gewalt auf diese Allianz reagieren. Doch gab es im letzten Monat keine Berichte über Aktivitäten des Stammes der Winterkrallen. Die Ankunft der Barbaren ist, wie manche voraussagen, eine reaktionäre Zurschaustellung der Macht der beiden neuerlich vereinten Stämme. Sejuani war für Fragen nicht zu erreichen und auch kein Stammesmitglied der Winterkrallen war zu einer Stellungnahme bereit. Tryndameres Auftritt in Freljord kommt zu einem ungewöhnlichen Zeitpunkt, da die Barbaren zuletzt ihre militärischen Anstrengungen verstärkten, um auf die anwachsenden Aggressionen Noxus’ zu reagieren, die mit dessen Kampagne zur Befriedung der Barbaren im Norden einhergingen. Tryndamere war schon immer eine Speerspitze im Widerstand gegen den feindlichen Einfall Noxus’ und seine Abwesenheit zu einem so entscheidenden Zeitpunkt führte dazu, dass sich einige Augenbrauen hoben. Dazu befragt lachte Tryndamere: „Ihr macht euch Sorgen um die Barbaren? Sorgt euch lieber um Noxus.“ Seine Zuversicht scheint nicht unangebracht, denn eine anonyme noxianische Quelle informierte uns, dass Befriedungsanstrengungen durch unnachgiebige Barbarenpatrouillen behindert wurden. Die gestrige Ankunft des Abgesandten der Liga, Gravil Torenk, in Rakelstake heizte die Aufregung weiter an. Örtlichen Autoritäten zufolge war er zur Kristallhalle der Derwische gebeten worden, um mit Lissandra und ihren Gästen aus der Liga zu sprechen. Im Anschluss an das Treffen wurden keine Mitteilungen zu dessen Inhalt gemacht, doch es liegt eine erwartungsvolle Spannung in der Luft, da die Bewohner von Rakalstake auf eine Erklärung warten, weshalb die kleine Stadt Treffpunkt für einen solchen bizarren Zustrom an Besuchern wurde. Uns Reportern blieb nur diese Stellungnahme des Barbarenkönigs, als er die Kristallhalle in Richtung eines nahegelegenen Barbarenlagers verließ: „Ich weiß nicht, weshalb die Leute so neugierig sind. Freljord ist ein hübsches Fleckchen Erde. Die Luft hat diese gewisse Schärfe, die wir Barbaren zu schätzen wissen. Außerdem, würdet ihr eine Einladung der Frostbogenschützin ablehnen?“ Der Insider ;Rivalitäten! Romanzen! Hier erfährst du alles! :Ram von Steed Euer Insider in der Liga der Legenden Seid gegrüßt, getreue Leser! Es war mal wieder ein aufregender Monat hinter den Kulissen der Liga der Legenden. Wie gewohnt hat euer treuer Freund tief gegraben, um die schmutzige Wäsche eurer Lieblingschampions zu finden. Mal sehen, wer heute den Vogel abgeschossen hat! Blitzshieb Letzte Woche hat Blitzcrank ein für allemal bewiesen, dass er kein eisernes Herz hat, als er Singed in einer kleinen Rauferei hinter den Kulissen den Hintern versohlt hat. Nach einer Schlacht im Gewundenen Wald verfiel der verrückte Giftmischer letzten Donnerstag wieder in alte Gewohnheiten und verpasste Blitzcrank einen kräftigen Hieb. Man hörte Singed sagen: „… ich weiß also, dass dir die Kronjuwelen fehlen. Selbst wenn du welche hättest, wie sollten die denn aussehen? Zwei Kugellager und ’ne Blechkanne?“ Vertraute von Singed kommentierten, es handele sich bei der Beleidigung um einen von Singeds üblichen Seitenhieben. Doch dieses Mal teilte der Große Dampfgolem selbst aus und feuerte mit seiner Raketenfaust in die Weichteile seines Gegenübers. Vor vielen anderen Champions ging Singed in die Knie, während Blitzcrank seelenruhig davonspazierte. Quellen, die dem Großen Dampfgolem nahestehen, sagen, dieser Konflikt habe sich schon lange angebahnt. Eine Quelle teilte mit: „Blitzcrank ist ein guter Junge. Er zeigt sich immer von seiner besten Seite, aber im Privatleben ist er eher introvertiert. Es gab einige Leute, wie beispielsweise Singed, die seine ruhige Freundlichkeit für Schwäche halten. Das ist ein Fehler.“ Eine Lektion, die Singed auf die harte Art lernte. Weder Blitzcrank noch Singed waren für eine Stellungnahme erreichbar. Zu schade für sie! Alles, was wir also wissen, ist, dass Blitzcrank besser auf seinen Rücken achten sollte! Der Puma ist auf Beutezug In der Liga der Legenden liegt immer irgendwo Romantik in der Luft – einige der Geschichten sind spannender als andere. Der letzte Monat bildete da keine Ausnahme, allerdings gab es eine ungewöhnliche Wendung! Die bestialische Jägerin war lange Zeit ein Objekt der Begierde für die männlichen Fans der Liga (besonders für jene, die weniger Lenze zählten als sie *sabber*). Machen wir uns doch nichts vor – gegen wen würde sie mit diesem dschungelgebräunten Körper, der animalischen Leidenschaft und einem Fellbikini schon den Kürzeren ziehen? Nichtsdestotrotz ist Nidalees Geschmack bei der Wahl ihrer Gefährten in letzter Zeit, nach Meinung des Autors, eher fragwürdig, da ihr eine Liebschaft mit – und jetzt haltet euch fest – Bob Nashahago, dem Reporter vom Boten der Gerechtigkeit, nachgesagt wird. Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen. Der Schreiberling vom Boten, dessen Aufhänger der Spruch „Ich bin Bob Nashahago und du nicht!“ ist, wurde letztes Wochenende bei einem romantischen Picknick-Ausflug in Demacias berühmtem Majestätischen Park gesichtet, wie er den begehrtesten Puma weit und breit mit sahnigem Mousse au Chocolat fütterte. Quellen, die Nidalee nahestehen, haben darüber Folgendes zu berichten: „Bob ist wirklich ein netter Junge. Sicher, er ist ein bisschen laut und ungestüm, aber man muss unter die Oberfläche schauen.” Der Schreiber dieser Zeilen für seinen Teil muss nicht unter die Oberfläche schauen, um zu sehen, wann eine schlechte Idee eine schlechte Idee ist. Bis nächstes Mal... Wie immer wird euer treuer Insider die Augen im Inneren der Kriegsakademie offenhalten, um euch die prickelndsten Geschichten eurer Champions präsentieren zu können. Und das war’s auch schon wieder von Ram Steed aus den Straßen von Valoran. Verlorenes zurückerlangen ;Der verehrte Professor Stanwick Pididly hilft Noxus dabei, einen gefallenen Helden wiederzubeleben :Richor Ebony berichtet aus Zaun Während es wahr ist, dass wir Noxianer sehr stolz auf unsere magischen Fähigkeiten sind, kann niemand behaupten, wir seien ein neidisches oder gar engstirniges Volk. Kürzlich bemühte sich der zhaunitische Chemiker, Erfinder und Visionär, allen als Professor Stanwick Pididly bekannt, darum, einem unserer am besten geschützten Rituale beizuwohnen. Der Ritus der Rückforderung, der in einigen fremden Ländern als Schande angesehen wird, ist nicht gerade eine Sache, bei der Außenseiter gern gesehen sind. In diesem speziellen Fall sprach der Ruhm des wortgewandten Gastes allerdings für sich und der Direktor der Trostlosen Akademie hielt es für angebracht, seinem Ersuchen zu entsprechen. Und dies sollte sich als überaus weise Entscheidung herausstellen. Ich behaupte dies, weil der Vorabend dieses Besuches einen besonderen Moment in der Geschichte Noxus' markiert und einer der sehr wenigen Fälle war, in denen der Ritus der Rückforderung wirklich fehlschlug. Unser geschätzter, dahingeschiedener Urgot, der einst so tapfer gegen die unverfrorenen Feinde Noxus' kämpfte (und später als Henker im Außendienst tätig war), erhob sich einfach nicht. Während der genaue Grund, weshalb Urgot den Ruf der Totenbeschwörer nicht hören konnte, für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben wird, kamen Theorien auf, seine sterblichen Überreste seien einfach zu stark beschädigt gewesen. Der ganze Vorfall wäre eine ziemlich peinliche Angelegenheit gewesen, hätte sich Pididly angesichts des Problems nicht fasziniert anstatt frustriert gezeigt. Nach einem nachdenklichen Augenblick schlug der Professor eine alternative Lösung für das Dilemma vor. Und so wurden auf sein Geheiß hin die Überreste Urgots zusammen mit einer Gruppe von einigen Totenbeschwörer-Experten der Akademie seiner Obhut anvertraut. Monatelang schufteten Pididly und seine Schützlinge in seinen Laboratorien und versuchten, den Körper unseres gefallenen Helden irgendwie wiederherzustellen. Wieder und wieder führten sie ihre Rituale durch und mit jedem Versuch kamen sie der Lösung des Rätsels einen Schritt näher. Nach einer Serie unheilvoller Experimente wurde eine techmaturgische Maschine nach Pididlys Entwürfen konstruiert. In ihrem Kern lag eine Leitung, die speziell dazu entworfen wurde, die nekromantischen Energien der noxianischen Okkultisten nutzbar zu machen. Dieses Mal schlug das Ritual nicht fehl. Dieses Mal erhörte Urgot den Ruf. Dank des Eingreifens des geehrten Professors konnte unser treuer, von uns gegangener Sohn vollständig wiederhergestellt werden. Ein Dienst, den das Oberkommando nicht so schnell vergessen wird. Der Ritus der Rückforderung ist hochheilig und die Auswirkungen seines Scheiterns bestenfalls demoralisierend. Die Genialität unseres zhaunitischen Besuchers hat unseren Glauben an den Willen eines Noxianers, selbst im Tode alle Widrigkeiten zu überwinden, jedoch erneuert. Der Geist eines Soldaten von Noxus kann nicht zu Fall gebracht werden, selbst wenn seine sterbliche Hülle nahezu vollständig zerstört ist. Urgot wurde uns zurückgebracht, um stellvertretend sowohl für sein Vaterland Noxus als auch für sein Ersatz-Vaterland Zhaun zu kämpfen. Wehe denen, die mit Urgot auf dem Schlachtfeld in Konflikt geraten. Wehe denen, die den Zorn des Oberkommandos von Noxus auf sich ziehen. Ewige Stärke! Der Postsack der Gerechtigkeit ;Leserpost aus ganz Valoran - Antworten auf eure Fragen! :Oberbeschwörer Ralston Farnsley berichtet aus Zaun 312px|rightZu Beginn dieser neuen Tradition des Boten der Gerechtigkeit möchte ich mich im Namen dieser Veröffentlichung bei Baron Sprite bedanken. Wir schätzen seine Unterstützung bei unseren Worten der Macht außerordentlich. Vos es verus vir. Dies vorangeschickt, freue ich mich, berichten zu können, dass der Postsack der Gerechtigkeit mit Sendschreiben aus ganz Valoran überquillt. Auch wenn wir nicht den Platz haben, all diese Fragen zu beantworten, sollt ihr wissen, dass alles, was bei uns eingeht, von den Mitarbeiten des Boten durchgesehen wird. Wir danken euch für die netten Worte des Lobes und der Unterstützung. Eure Vorschläge zur Verbesserung des Boten werden voll und ganz berücksichtigt. Einen letzten Satz möchte ich noch sagen, wenn das gestattet ist: Bitte schreibt uns weiterhin. Schickt uns eure Fragen und Kommentare zu dem, was euch am meisten auf Runeterra bewegt, und wir werden unser Bestes tun, auf sie einzugehen. Deine Bedenken sind berechtigt, Lehran. Wenn wir Eines aus den fünf Runenkriegen, die Runeterra überstehen musste, gelernt haben, dann, dass die Gier eines Individuums nach Reichtum und Macht eine ganze Zivilisation in die Knie zwingen kann. Zu dem möglichen Richtfeld ... wenn ich einen Tipp abgeben sollte, würde ich denken, dass dies auf der Prioritätenliste des Forschungsteams der Liga weit oben steht. Immer vorausgesetzt, die Nexus wären für den Einsatz in einer Kampfarena geeignet. Wir alle sollten Kalamanda genau beobachten. Sei versichert, PapaBear, dass unsere Reporter so objektiv wie möglich sind. Persönliche Vorurteile haben in dieser Publikation keinen Platz und journalistische Tricksereien werden in keiner Form geduldet. Was Beschwörer Nashahago angeht, denke ich, dass sein Bericht über den beklagenswerten Untergang der DSS Excursion fair und ausgewogen war. Ich kenne ihn seit vielen Jahren und er ist zuallererst der Liga gegenüber loyal. Wir möchten darauf hinweisen, dass, immer wenn ein Artikel veröffentlicht wird, angegeben ist, ob ein Autor entweder berichtet oder kommentiert. Wir bemühen uns, dass Objektivität in unseren Berichten immer an erster Stelle steht. Ihr habt immer das Recht, uns anzusprechen, sollten wir davon abrücken. Ich bin voll und ganz überzeugt, dass die Fakten, die diesen Fall betreffen, ans Licht kommen werden, Kingvolke – vor allem, wenn Kayle und Ermittler der Liga ihre Zeit und Energie der Sache widmen. Ungeachtet der offensichtlichen Peinlichkeit für Demacia war es richtig von ihnen, die Liga um Unterstützung zu ersuchen. Vielleicht steckt mehr hinter der Sache als der offenkundige Einsatz von Nekromatie durch unbekannte Piraten. Nenn es eine Vermutung, aber meine Vermutungen haben mir dabei geholfen, länger ganz oben im Journalismus mitzumischen, als ich mich erinnern will. en:The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 03 zh:正义期刊: 第 1 卷, 第 03 期